


Lay Your Hands on Me

by moimoi_chan



Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto, Alpha Kuroo, Angst and Fluff, Excessive Amount of Cuddles, Insecurities, M/M, Multi, Omega Akasshi, Past Child Abuse, Smut, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, no beta we die like men, omega tsukishima, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: Tsukishima shifts again, and his body feels wrong, wrong, wrong.ORTsukki is super soft and touch-starved and his boyfriends are all big saps who love to cuddle.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527005
Comments: 9
Kudos: 657





	Lay Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innietype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innietype/gifts).



> The first seemed to go well, so why not do another one? Besides, I'm in the mood. Happy Thanksgiving!

-

Akasshi Keiji is an omega. He knows that his sub-gender is 'touchy' by nature. He shows he cares because he chases after the warmth in the middle of the night and never let's go. He loses himself in cat-gazes and owlish hair. He cuddles and cuddles and cuddles, because the warmth of Bokuto and Kuroo alike will never be enough. 

"Why won't you let me cuddle you?!" Bokuto whined as he tried to throw himself at Tsukishima's feet. Akasshi watched from behind the crook of Kuroo's neck. His face was plastered into Kuroo's scent glands, licking and nipping softly. It helps, because, honestly Keiji's day had been absolute _shit_ and this is what he needed. Bokuto is still pleading and Kuroo gives a little chuckle. "Look! Kasshi and Tetsu cuddle all the time!" 

"Then why don't you go join them? I need to study anyway" The way he says it is....weird, and an unlikely Tsukishima thing to say. Tsukishima studies a lot, yes, but the way he says it sounds _forced_. Akasshi stops scenting Kuroo for a moment to analyze his youngest boyfriend. 

"Are you okay, Tsukishima?" Keji asks and he can see the brief flash of panic reveal itself on the normally blank canvas. He nods stiffly and pale fingers flex. Kuroo nudges gently to Keiji. He gets off, and immediately seeks the comfort of his other alpha. Bokuto scent is like lighting, quick and fleeting. His scent is ever-changing because his boyfriend can't keep the same emotion for long. 

He watches idly as Tetsurou steps towards Tsukishima, eyes perceptive, watching for any signs of discomfort. Bokuto watches with rapt attention, ready to cuddle all the problems away. He absently sniffs the air, and it grows with Tsukishima's anxious scent. "You okay babe?" 

Tsukishima shifts from left to right foot. His voice is quiet and calm, void of all emotions, and Keiji _hates_ it. "I'm fine, I just...I just had a bad day is all". Without warning, Kuroo sticks his nose into Tsukishima's scent gland, releasing his own gentle sandalwood scent. They watch, as he simply _crumbles_ and tightly grip the sides of Tetsurous shirt, pulling him closer. It's erotic to watch, because Tsukishima's eyebrows, they scrunch up in the cutest way, and they can visibly see each of his muscles relax. 

Something goes wrong then, and Tsukishima pushes Kuroo away suddenly, and he's breathing heavily. "W-what were y-you doing?!" 

Keiji releases his own relaxing scent because he can sense Tsukishima's distress. He looks scared, and his body is shaking. Kuroo reaches an arm out to try to pull him close again. His voice is cautious as if he were talking to a frightened rabbit. "I was just scenting you Moonshine"

Tsukishima blushes from root to tip, and says, very hotly. "W-well, don't do it again!" 

Bokuto laughs at this, but something about this still doesn't feel right. "Have you never been scented before Tsukki?!" His owlish mate accuses and Kuroo joins in with his own chuckle. Keiji cracks the tiniest of smiles because an omega is _supposed_ to be scented. If not by a mate, or a lover, then surely by parents or older siblings. 

Tsukishima isn't laughing. He looks angry, features scowling. All laughter has ceased, and the air is once again filled with tension. Kuroo looks at him, studies him, "You've never _actually_ been scented before, have you?"

Tsukishima stutters out an answer, too quiet for Keiji to hear, but he knows the accusations are true. Tsukishima Kei, omega, has never been scented. 

\- 

Bokuto Koutaru is an alpha. He cuddles and scents because it's his job to protect his omegas--and his other alpha, but Tetsurou hardly needs protecting--. He never would have thought that his omega would need protecting from _him_. His day starts fairly simple. No one has classes today, except Tsukishima, because who would have thought that he would have assignments due on a holiday? 

_Screw your degree_ Kuroo whispers sleepily when Tsukishima climbs out of bed early. _Come back to bed, you can skip class just this once_

Fast forward into the day, because volleyball starts at eleven, and therefore Bokuto starts at eleven. The practice was more rough than usual, and by the time he gets home, he is especially stressed. Akasshi and Kuroo have gotten...busy, on the couch it seems, and Bokuto wants to join them. Kuroo makes way, and they take turns pleasuring Akasshi, together. Bokuto swears he could get _drunk_ from the sound of his moans, high and wanton. He drives his hips down, suckles on scent glands, makes a hot show of fighting for dominance with Kuroo with his tongue. 

The air is slick with arousal and pleasure. The whole act of pleasing is more than enough to distract him from his bad day. 

(and from the sound of the front door opening, and closing, the soft and hurried pad of footsteps through the hall)

" _Mhm_ , T-Tsukishima. That _hnn_...that you?" Keiji moans softly, in control enough to push both alphas away from him. 

"Tsukki! Do you want to join us?" He asked, grinning at his youngest boyfriend. The smile Tsukishima gave in return wasn't a _real_ smile, and something in him screamed, _do something!_

"No thank you, Bokuto. The three of you look pretty _busy_ , and I'd hate to intrude more than I already have" Tsukishimas words could freeze beer if they wanted too, and his tone slices through the air like a knife. 

"C'mere Tsukki," Bokuto says instead of the swirling typhoon of words in his head and pulls the blond into his lap. He rubs their wrists together, sparking scents mixing of those like dripping honey, Bokuto noses, and nips at the gland on his neck. And the alpha inside him preens at the relaxed moan Tsukki lets out in return. "You don't intrude, okay? I love you all _equally_ , okay baby?"

Tsukishima's response is lethargic and his ruts gently against him. His arms wrap around Bokuto and pull him eternally closer. " _Mhm, okay....alpha"_

\- 

Kuroo Tetsurou is as perceptive as they come. Well, nowhere near as watchful as Akasshi, or Sugawara of Karasuno-

Case in point, Kei has been acting weird, and Kuroo notices. Kei's honey scent is thicker, and on a particularly sexy day, Kuroo almost coughs on it. The back of his throat is practically covered in thick honey. And the nests. Oh, _God_ , the nests. Tetsurou has hardly any more hoodies left, and neither does Koutaru, for that matter. 

"I'm...I think I'm getting pretty close to my heat" Tsukishima says suddenly one day, peeking his head out from another one of those darn nests. He looks nervous, scared even, despite the fact that Keiji is also an omega. 

"Do you want us to call your brother?" Keiji asks and tries to reach out a hand to him. As usual, and Tetsurou _hates_ that this is usual, Tsukishima is afraid of touch. 

"I-I want to stay here. For my heat. Please." Tsukishima grips his other hand tightly, and his face blooms red. "I...I know I'm not your ideal omega-"

"Wahhh! Tsukki! You're plenty perfect for us" Bokuto says, and Keiji nods in agreement from his lap. 

"You're sub-gender doesn't define you Moonshine" Kuroo adds, and then with a hardened voice, "Who told you that?" 

Kei silent for a while and he tightens the nest on himself. "No one did" 

Keiji snorts. "Hardly 'no one' Kei, you're afraid to even _touch_ us. Why?". Kuroo scoots a bit closer, gently grabs his pale, pale wrist. Kei lets him. They sit in silence, waiting for some sort of explanation. 

"My parents...they never wanted an omega son," Tsukishima admits, eyes downcast. "I was _supposed_ to be an alpha, I was supposed to marry an omega, and I was going to make my parents happy. And when I presented, my father...he started hurting me. He made me ashamed of who I am. And I know it's stupid, being afraid of him, being afraid of touch, like some _baby_ -" 

Koutaru looks angry, and it's Keiji who calms him down, gently scenting him. "You should never have to be ashamed of you are, Kei. We love you, one hundred percent!"

Kei looks ready to cry, and the whole thing is incredibly endearing. 

Kuroo touches his honeyed scent-gland and gives him a soft smile when golden eyes meet his. " And it's okay to be afraid, okay? But we would never hurt you. _Never_." 

"I _know_ , but I still get scared. And I _hate myself for it_ " Kei says bitterly as though the words are bile in his mouth. It makes Kuroo angry, because Kei is so _amazing_ , and he should never hate himself. "I want to hug you guys and be hugged. But...I get scared. I'm sorry."

Keiji gets up in record time, stalks across the room and kisses him flat on the lips. He's taken by surprise, and obviously it shows, his arms reach up tentatively to grip his shirt. When Keiji pulls back, he's made a mess of Tsukishima. His bow-shaped lips are glossy and his glasses are slightly skewed. "You seem pretty ready to me." 

Tsukishima _laughs_ and the sound is music to Kuroo's ears. Koutaru gets up, and they all cuddle him. 

His next words, however, are music to his dick. "But...I want to have sex before my heat. Please. I don't want...please" They understand, pull themselves closer to his nest, and hug all his sadness away. 

-

Tsukishima Kei is an omega, and this...it feels _nice_. Kuroo kisses along the expanse of his neck sucks a hickey near his scent gland. He moans loudly into Akasshi's mouth, mewling with each new hickey, and bucking his hips fiercely into Bokuto's hand. 

Kuroo grins and pulls away, and Kei gets a front row scene of Kuroo and Akasshi making out on top of him as though he doesn't exist. It both turns him extremely and makes him angry. Kei mewls again, long and wanton, conveying everything he can't say aloud. _Me! Fuck me! Please!_

"You want Keiji to finger you, baby?" Kuroo says teasingly, leaning down to kiss at his lips and jaw. He tuts at him knowingly when Kei's only response is another high-pitched keen. "No, baby. I know it's a lot, but use your words"

But he _can't_. Bokuto is sucking his cock like his life depends on it, and it's hard to stay focused on Kuroo alone. Keiji too is vying for his attention, sucking numbly at his pert nipples. His hand fists itself into Koutaru's hair, trying to be gentle with his grip and pull his as far down as possible all at once. " _Mhm_. _I can't....hnn, Keiji!_ " 

"Does it feel good?" Keiji asked him, smirking sexily. "You like it when I finger you Kei?".

" _Yeah! Feel so good!_ _C-close. Hnn, K-Kou!"_ The air is tangible with the smell of slick, arousal and honey. The next thing he knows is that he's experiencing the hardest orgasm of his life. When he comes off his high, his mates are staring at him. He blushes from head to toe and gives them a shy smile. 

"T-thank you," Kei says carefully and moves to get up. Tetsurou pushes him down immediately after. "T-Tetsurou...? Wha-?"

"Rest baby, we'll take care of you. Our precious, amazing, _beautiful_ , omega" Tetsurou says as Bokuto reaches up to kiss his cheek, and licks a stripe of cum off his stomach. "You don't have to worry about a thing!" Koutaru adds with a grin. 

"I....but...I have to-" Tsukishima says wryly, attempting to get up once more. 

"Sleep Kei!" Keiji says and pushes him down, "If your heat is coming, you need to rest. _Believe me"_

Tsukishima still doesn't look convinced and it's Tetsurou who slinks down and kisses him silly. Keiji scents him, soft and sensual. "Sleep, baby"

Kei sleeps. 

-

_"God, I'm going to kill his dad, making our omega hate himself"_

_"Koutaru!"_

_"I agree with my best bro, bro"_

_"Alphas... I swear"_

_"What do you mean?! Keeiiijii!"_

_"Get off of me Kou"_

_"No! Cuddle me!"_

\- 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a story, follow the link:  
> https://forms.gle/NyBgDWiCAFjvAFQ26
> 
> To Baekhyun: Thank you so much for inspiring this one. It's probably the exact opposite of what you want, but eh. 
> 
> Edit: I just added a few things. 


End file.
